


Back then

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Dean is the established bottom in a relationship with 16-year-old Sam.





	Back then

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered a few spn_masquerade fills I have yet to post.

"Sammy," Dean groans as his brother's fingers rake through his hair and press him deeper into the pillow. It's hot, so fucking hot, because Dean isn't just  _ letting  _ him. Thanks to all the extra training John forced on his younger son, Sammy knows exactly what to do in order to keep his big brother down. 

"I never thought you would get off on this," Sam purrs and his hand slides down Dean's sweaty back. Over the wrists that are tied behind his back right down to the ass that is kept high in the air. The soft flesh yields as Sam squeezes it, firm enough to make Dean groan. "I always thought I'd have to wait years until you would let me near your ass, but this is so much better." 

Sam's fingers trail down the cleft of Dean's ass where is brother is wet already. Two fingers slide in easily, due to the fact that Sam fingered his brother open. With a patience and a thoroughness that made Dean  _ cry  _ for fucks sake. 

The younger Winchester bends over to bite down on Dean's neck. He twists his fingers, fucks them slowly in and out of his brother's hole as he says, "But you  _ love it,  _ don't you? You are desperate for you little brother to take you apart and fuck you ass." 

"Yes," Dean gasps and arches his back as another finger joins the first two. But it's nothing, they already where up to four this evening. "S-Sammy. Please, I can't wait any longer." 

"Me either, so consider yourself lucky," Sam breathes into Dean's ear, only to let out a deep groan as he replaces his fingers with his cock. 

Warm soft flesh parts as Sam stretches his brother. He's proud that he has grown a lot over the summer and having Dean choke like this makes the pain he endured entirely worth it. Beneath him, Dean rocks back until Sam's balls are pressed against his body and he has all of Sammy's cock inside him. 

"Move." Dean tries to get some leverage as Sam refuses to fuck him stupid, yet he is at disadvantage. His feet as too far apart to be use, his ass high in the air and his body laid out for his little brother to use. "Please, Sammy." 

"You should see yourself." Sam's moan is quiet, making the slap so much louder as he brings down his hand on Dean's ass. "You are the big bad brother, the guy every decent girl is warned about. Yet you have nothing better to do than to take your little brother's cock." 

"Yes." Dean's face flushes red. He bites his lips when Sammy finally starts rocking back and forth, though far too slowly. "Yes, Sammy."

He knows how he must look like. This badass hunter he tries to be, getting dommed by a Highschooler. But then his little brother finds his prostate, brushes over it with the head of his cock and Dean doesn't care anymore. Soon he's outright begging, hating Sam for tying his hands on his back, because he can't even jerk off. 

So it takes a while, but in the end Dean comes untouched and he's panting, when Sammy pulls out to come all over his ass. 


End file.
